


An Alternate Clan Wars

by Polarpunk



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hyuuga Clan, M/M, Senju Clan - Freeform, Uchiha Clan - Freeform, Uzumaki Clan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarpunk/pseuds/Polarpunk
Summary: Tobirama uses his sensor skills to contact the SO6P, unknowingly throwing Kaguya's plans out the window. Now with his mission to reunite the original 4 clans (Uzumaki, Senju, Uchiha, and Hyuuga). Tobirama uses all of his cunning to locate Indra and Ashura's reincarnation to make them stop fighting.





	1. Clan Wars Intro (Young Children)

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will end/ begin with a time skip. The next chapter will be with the four as young teenagers.

The Library was somewhat abandoned, when Tobirama found it. According to Butsuma, the place hadn't been used at all since his grandfather lead the clan. Since it was empty, Tobirama loves to search through the documents some centuries old just to find information. 

When Hashirama mentioned wanting peace across the lands, he forgot an important detail. Wars aren't started for nothing, however irrational it seems, war begins from a cause, and Tobirama was eager to find it. Maybe then Hashirama would stop teasing him about spending too little time being a kid.

Tobirama dug through the almost abandoned archive of Senju history. Hashirama was too naive to realize that these battle-hardened veterans needed something more physical than a vague concept like peace, like righting an old wrong. 'If I find where it began, maybe I can see where it'll end,' Tobirama pondered, shifting through brittle scrolls and leather-bound books. "'The Origin of Chakra', this could prove promising," Tobirama muttered, putting a little bit of force to open the aged yellow musty book.

  
The book itself seemed interesting and maybe even useful, but all that it actually told him was that the Waring Clans were actually descended from Kaguya, the original user of Chakra. The concept of a world without Chakra seems odd to Tobirama, who grew up seeing the world in a 4D vision of Chakra sensory and Vision.

'That makes my being both an Uzumaki and Senju vaguely incestuous,' Tobirama thought, disturbed at the thought that every Chakra user was in fact related to each other. 'Though that explains why some families don't have Chakra'.

  
'If all Chakra came from one original source than maybe it's similar to genetics? Could I trace the similarities back to the source?' Tobirama wondered. It was true, he wasn't as spiritual as some of his other relatives, but he grasped the sciences like an art form. The idea of Chakra being hereditary eased the mental block of it being solely spiritual.   

  
Unlike most of the time, where Tobirama expanded his senses and linked himself to the rest of the world, this time, and for the first time ever, Tobirama cut off his other senses to focus entirely on his own Chakra. He could sense the flares within it that showed his mood, the colour that represented his personality and age, and finally the texture that showed his clan and powers. He dug deeper into his own Chakra to locate the components of his parents', and with what felt like an eternity to even the patient Senju, he managed to feel a tug and then a sudden yank as more than what Tobirama expected of his Chakra was forced from his body leaving him winded. 'Damn, this is not going how I planned,' Tobirama thought.

The room Tobirama became colder and colder, as his Chakra manifested itself into a foreign shape of a man Tobirama vaguely recognized. The man was odd in his white and black outfit and his third eye, and the way his intense eyes bored into terrified red ones. "Calm yourself, young child. I shall not harm you, but I must say, I was not expecting such a creative way to summon me," the man's praised. His three eyes full of wisdom and power that no mere boy could ever hope to match.

Tobirama gulped, setting height aside, the man's presence was suffocating, his own Chakra seemed to turn to lead within his body despite the fact that technically that was his own Chakra. "W-who are you?" Tobirama growled, his hand inching closer to his sword. It unnerved him that one of the eyes resembled the Sharingan. Despite his attempted confidence, Tobirama's body shinned with sweat from both fear and Chakra strain. The ghost seem to be draining away Tobirama's ample Chakra to near worrying levels.

"I am Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki or to you my young descendant, I am known as the Sage of Six Paths." The ghost said, his stern eyes seeming to lighten as he gazed upon his many times-grandchild.

  
'The Sage?!' Tobirama was speaking to one of the greatest shinobi of all time. "I am Tobirama Senju, the spare heir to the Senju clan".

  
"The Senju? That is the clan formed by my younger son, Ashura." The Sage responded, he was unaware that his youngest son's clan head family's children were capable of such a creative technique.

  
"Lord Sage, I implore you, please tell me what happened to cause the centuries of conflict that plague the Senju and Uchiha?" Tobirama asked the ghost. His thoughts raced as he fought and debated which questions to ask the Sage, but he settled for that one. Perhaps if he can replicate his jutsu then he could try this again with less Chakra drain?

 

Hagoromo glanced down at the young shinobi. The boy who had sought answers to a question that plagued the world for centuries. Even the Sage had not foreseen such a response to this problem. He wanted to tell the boy the whole story, but he could feel the malevolent Chakra of his mother's servants still in this world and should he reveal all he knows, Kaguya will dispose of young Tobirama before his knowledge could be of use. No, he would have to be brief but thorough so as to prevent Kaguya's intervention.

"What do you know about the Uchiha or Senju's beginning, boy?" He asked instead. If the boy knew nothing then this may take awhile, and awhile was too long in this Warring Era. Unfortunately, then Hagoromo would have to revert back to his original plan of the chosen one whom seemed to become more and more of a fleeting dream.

  
"I know that all Chakra began from a woman named Kaguya who would have two children whose descendants would later found the Hyuuga, Senju, Uchiha, and Uzumaki clans," Tobirama muttered, having realized that he knew the barest minimum of the situation at hand, and that left a stale taste in his mouth.

  
"Do not mention mother's name, she has eyes and ears everywhere," Hagoromo warned before continuing, "Yes, my brother's children would found the Uzumaki and Hyuuga clan-"

"Then that means your's would found the Senju and Uchiha, what happened?" Tobirama interrupted as he sensed his Chakra dwindling.

  
"I had two children-Indra, a prodigy who was a master at all he touched and Ashura, a dedicated young man who for what he lacked in natural talent made up for in determination. Indra was the founder of the Uchiha and Ashura, the Senju. I cannot tell you what happened as time is running out, but note that Indra and Ashura's fight continues in their children.. and in their reincarnations. If you wish to find out the whole story locate my sons' reincarnations and then you must unite the Chakra of the Sage," As Hagoromo finished, his formed flickered out, Tobirama's Chakra exhausted.

  
No longer focused, Tobirama collapsed and when he reopened his eyes, he was lying in the Infirmary with Hashirama asleep beside him. The Senju blinked as he noticed his vision was off. He was getting a headache just trying to focus on things. His vision was not as crisp, his eyes stung as he looked around.

  
"Tobirama, we had to seal off your Chakra. We were aware of your condition as a sensor, but when Hashirama found you, you had suffered from severe Chakra exhaustion so we had to seal your Chakra so it doesn't leak out when you awaken," the nurse explained.

  
Tobirama frowned, Chakra exhaustion while very treatable meant at least a month off training. His father, Butsuma, wasn't going to be happy especially considering it wasn't a mission that caused this. Seeing Tobirama deep in thought, the nurse disappeared just as suddenly as she arrived.

 

* * *

  
Lying his head down once more, Tobirama pondered what he did learned. The Sage seemed almost... scared by Kaguya and he knew that Hagoromo seemed to believe his mother was listening to that conversation. Indra and Ashura had a big enough fight that their children seemed fit to continue and their spirits themselves reincarnate. That was another problem, Indra and Ashura's reincarnations could be any Senju or Uchiha... well excluding himself. 'How would I know if I've met them?' Tobirama wondered and as if by cue two characters appeared on his forearm. On the left was 'Eyes' the right was 'body'. It was easy enough to distinguish that Indra was 'eyes' and Ashura was 'body'.

 

"Tobirama, are you awake?" Hashirama asked, unknowingly causing the right marking to flash and begin to painfully burn before turning a dull crimson red.

 

'That seemed easy,' Tobirama pondered, who the reincarnation of Indra was. 'It has to be an Uchiha or maybe even a Hyuuga, but how will I get close enough to tell?'

 

"Tobirama!" Hashirama yelled concerned at his brother's lack of focus. "Are. You. Alright?!" Internally, he panicked at the thought, that maybe Tobirama simply couldn't focus without his Chakra

 

Tobirama is shaken from his thoughts as he finally registers his brother. "I'm fine, Hashirama". Hashirama...?" Tobirama trails, wondering if he should tell his brother what happened. "Can you keep a secret, and promise me you won't tell anyone anything," Tobirama says, deciding to tell him anyway.

 

"Oh I'll do you one better!" Hashirama exclaims, after seeing his brother's serious face, "We can trade secrets, that way we can know we'll know we keep the secrets!"

 

Deciding to trust his elder brother's judgement for once, Tobirama starts, "Hashirama, I've been doing some research..." before scowling at Hashirama's pinched face, "It's nothing bad, I've just been... I've been trying to find out how this all started.

 

"How what started? You're not trying to start a zombie war again, right?"

 

"The war.. the feud, just all this conflict here. I mean, it had to start somewhere, and maybe if I know how it started, I can finally end it," Tobirama stated choosing to ignore the last comment. He was aware of Hashirama's confusion. Aside from a few comments here and there, insulting the war concept, Hashirama had probably thought he was a war-hawk just like their father.

Hashirama beams, grabbing Tobirama in a hug. "Our secrets aren't that different!" He exclaims, but pauses, "I know I said I'd tell you after, but there's another person involved in my secret and I need to tell him that I'm bring you along on our next meeting."

"Next meeting?! Hashirama, you had better not being doing anything dishonest!" Tobirama exclaims, whacking Hashirama over the head. Tobirama knew Hashirama tried to aggravate their father on purpose, but if what he was doing threatened the clan, then-

"No, nothing like that. Look, you can finish what you're going to say with him around. It's just... if you can find what happened, than this is big! We can finally know peace! Give me a week, I promise," Hashirama interrupted Tobirama, looking up at his younger brother scowling at him from the futon.

 

Tobirama huffs, but finally agrees. Once the Mokuton user leaves, he lies back down. Butsuma had excused him from missions for a month and training for two weeks leaving Tobirama bored in the mean time.

 

* * *

 

"Hey, Madara I have something to tell you," Hashirama said, nervously. He hoped Madara says yes before he mentions that he promised to bring his brother without his permission.

  
"What's up dork?" Madara asks, dropping himself gracelessly to the dirt. He was very curious on what the normally secretive boy. For a boy that talked a lot, Hashirama had a way of saying everything, and at the same time nothing at all.

  
"It turns out my little brother is trying to help end the war, too. He didn't elaborate, but I didn't either. I told him I'd ask you since you're my friend who shares my 'secret' so what do you think?" Hashirama asks/ begs, hoping he'll say 'yes'.

  
"You what?!" Madara yells, "Hashirama, what if he- wait he's been doing research?" He continues, shocked and touched. Hashirama's brother cares about peace. He didn't know why that made him so happy, but he guessed that it's because Hashirama always praises brother's genius and if even he agreed with them that made their stupid dream seem a little less stupid. "Uh, yeah sure. Maybe I'll even bring my brother, too" Madara mutters. He wasn't sure why he decided to include Izuna, just because he trusted Hashirama with his life, doesn't mean he trusts him with Izuna's. Maybe he can take back what he said? Though then Hashirama would start moping, and annoying friend or not Madara didn't like to see people close to him sad.

  
"I'm sorry I'm sorry, I- wait you said 'yes'?" Hashirama questions curling onto himself to prepare in case Madara tries to trick him to strike him. Madara is surprisingly underhanded at times, mainly when he thought Hashirama was being annoying. 

  
Madara fumes and he splutters out, "Oh course I did, you moron! I hope your brother's not as much as a moron as you are!" He glares down at the gloomy kid as he contemplates hitting the moron.

  
"Of course he's not! Tobirama is a genius!" Hashirama boasted, the insult to himself going over his head. "C'mon, you're going to love him. He's kinda like you, I guess. Both of you are smart, nice (to an extent), protective, and best of all you guys both agree on the idea of peace!" Hashirama exclaimed.

 

* * *

 

  
Tobirama pants he follows his older brother, even after two weeks and light training, he was barely half of the way filled with Chakra. That jutsu must've nearly drained him dry.

  
"Come on Tobi', You're such a slowpoke! Madara's going to be old and grey by the time we get there!" Hashirama yells to the smaller boy. Hashirama nearly bounced in place as he impatiently waited on his younger brother. They only had a certain amount of time to work with, and Tobirama seemed to be dragging his feet.

  
'Ugh, this is annoying,' Tobirama thinks before he yells to the laughing boy, "He can just wait then! And don't call me Tobi'!".

  
"Hashirama! And... Tobirama?" Madara guessed, as he stared at the opposing Senju. Whatever he had expected was not this. Hashirama has short neatly cut brown hair whereas the younger one had short shaggy white hair that seemed longer in comparison. Madara was fascinated by his red eyes, it reminds him of the sharingan he has yet to unlock.

  
"Madara meet Tobirama!" Hashirama exclaims, wildly gesturing between the two. This was practically a dream come true, his only brother meeting his best friend! He was a little confused by the fact that Madara was staring at Tobirama.

  
Madara grins as he replies to Hashirama, "Hashirama, I brought someone along I want you to meet, also".

  
As Madara says that, a young boy steps out from behind a tree with hair fluffed out in the back yet straight in the front. The boy takes one look at Tobirama then lunges catching the weakened boy off guard as he blocks it with his katana. "Tobirama, I didn't expect to see you here," the boy smirks. His ebony eyes glaring at shocked scarlet ones.

  
Tobirama threw himself back to avoid Izuna's katana, before reluntantly taking a fighting stance as well with his now unsheathed katana. "Likewise... Izuna" Tobirama says, both boys holding swords prepared to slice through flesh. 'Damn it, I still haven't gotten most of my Chakra back from that training exercise, and Izuna's at full strength,' Tobirama thinks, clutching his sword tighter when he realizes he's already winded. He was also mildly concerned about the burning sensation near his arm. 'Damn it, one of those two is the reincarnation? Which one? Ugh, that complicates matters.'

  
Before Izuna and Tobirama could continue their deadly dance, Hashirama and Madara jumped in front of their younger brothers. The older boys were near back-to-back causing Izuna confusion when Madara didn't panic and slice Hashirama.

  
"Stop Tobirama" Hashirama orders, worried for both boys. He knew Tobirama was the stronger of the two, closer to Madara's level than Izuna's, but with Tobirama still suffering from Chakra exhaustion that puts him at a serious disadvantage in a fight that was already pointless.

  
"You too, Izuna," Madara demands, scowling down at his younger brother.  He initially jumped in to protect Izuna from Tobirama and Hashirama, but Hashirama had stepped in as well to stop the fight. Had Izuna injured Tobirama, then there's a chance Hashirama won't come back to discuss peace. Madara knew Hashirama was a powerful clan, and with that fact, the two of them could change the world, but there's no way Hashirama would continue the peace talks if Tobirama is dead. He may also be curious about Tobirama himself. Hashirama praised the boy fiercely and with his unique appearance and personality, Madara was definitely interested.

  
"But Elder brother, those two... they're Senju!" Izuna said, unknowingly breaking the rule Hashirama and Madara had about last names. Madara and Hashirama's eyes widened as they glanced at each other.

Madara was filled with dread. No matter how interesting Tobirama or Hashirama was, Senju were the enemy. Still... he couldn't kill Hashirama or hurt him the way only a brother's death could. Maybe when Madara becomes head of the clan peace can be achieved, but... this'll be where they part until Madara and Hashirama have the strength and rank to do more than just complain. 

Hashirama stares at the Uchiha. His friend was part of the clan that killed his brothers. His mind was torn, he knew he should be demanding the Uchiha's blood, but in his heart Hashirama knew he would never want to kill Madara. He wishes, not for the first time, for a world where Madara could be a friend. Not a secret to hide, but someone Hashirama could play and goof off and someone to help him hide when he inevitably does something to set off Tobirama like break his swords, supposedly insult him, or set him off on his scientific (magic?) rants.

  
"What about it, Uchiha?!" Tobirama challenges, already knowing where this would end. He couldn't kill Izuna or Madara, if he wanted this ceaseless violence to end.

  
Madara and Hashirama lock eyes and seem to have an exchange as Madara yells, "Hashirama now!". As soon as the words are out his mouth, vines wrap up Tobirama, and Madara lunges and pins his little brother with ninja wire.

  
Madara gapes at the show of strength when he sees Tobirama encased in a tree. "So Senju huh?" Madara asks. Izuna turning wounded eyes as he struggles against his bounds.

 

"Brother, they'll kill you!" Izuna yells, his eyes flaring red as he glares hatefully at both Senju. Madara ignores his brother's words as Madara can see Izuna is bound but unharmed save for his pride.

  
"Yeah, Hashirama, Hashirama Senju," Hashirama tentatively begins, worried that his name might make Madara hate him. He wasn't ashamed of his name by any means, but Hashirama wasn't ashamed to admit he wishes it would represent less killing and more of the love his clan is known for.

  
"I'm Uchiha, Uchiha Madara, and I don't want to be your enemy," Madara says confidently. 'Though before it could be argued that it wasn't due to us not knowing our clan names, now we really are committing treason," Madara continues, "This'll be our last meeting until we are both clan heads. So don't die before then."

 


	2. The Beginning to Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About 4 years have passed making Madara and Hashirama about 15 with Tobirama and Izuna 13.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay and short chapter, but this was the best way I could end this chapter.

 

Hashirama frowns as he once again threw a chakra enhanced tree branch forward. The branch ripped forward ready to impale flesh until a burst of fire destroys it.

 

"Men move forward!" The opposing general shouts, his raven hair twisting from the wind. Madara lifts his gunbai, a gift from his father to show his rightful place as future heir to the Uchiha, and with a smack forward the flames of his jutsu are enhanced by wind chakra.

 

Hashirama and Madara had often led battles against one another due to Tajima and Butsuma trying to best one another with any means possible.

  

Where once Hashirama had been punched and insulted for his stupid words, the wars had begun to sit uncomfortable with a generation that had grown used to Hashirama's loud peace talks. A heavy feeling was in the air, as if to announce for a change that is near the horizon.

The Senju begun to rally behind Hashirama and more against Butsuma's ways. The older man was beginning to see how much of an opponent his son was, and to ease tensions Butsuma assured Hashirama's position as heir to begin formal leading missions.

 

On the other side of the spectrum, Madara began to show promise in his skills and when a mission with south, the one upside being the Sharingan.  

* * *

 

 

The Uchiha heir glares down at his opponents. While he may dream of peace, Madara knew he needed protect his clan above all else. He did miss Hashirama though, the kid was funny, though now he's probably like 14 or so. They couldn't really talk much in the heat of battle.

 

"Come on, let's end this battle," Madara directed his fellow Uchiha. With a swipe of his gunbai, the Uchiha pounced on the Senju. 

 

Soon the air became thick from the Uchiha's fire and Hashirama's forest bloom. Uchiha and Senju alike cut down, though neither side gained any lead on the other. Though the Senju began to push forward. The unique techniques besting the synchronized Uchiha front.

 

Hashirama's wood release had been catching Uchiha, and unbeknownst to his father sending them back to the Uchiha camp via underground roots.

 

Madara ground his teeth, he was blowing his chance at leadership and the rest of the Uchiha were suffering for it. His father though remained stoned faced even as he stared across the battle that was both short and awful. It pissed Madara off that he couldn't read his father's emotions. All he knew was stories about a passionate young clan leader who had been hardened due to the deaths of his sons. Even as Madara watched his father stare down his hated rival, his gaze was the only thing that betrayed his emotions.

 

"Tajima, you have one final chance to admit defeat!" Butsuma roared, he had followed behind Hashirama and like most things Tajima had done the same. The Senju was overjoyed at having his rival at his mercy.

 

Madara knew the only way to survive this was to retreat so he shifted his leg tapping out a message using his armor. 

_We-need-to-run-I-can-make-one-last-fireball_

He saw his father nod and with a huff, Madara summoned a Grand Fire Ball as large as he could manage with his dwindled chakra. 

 

Tajima took the lead to kill any enemies ahead while Madara took the rear to aid any injured Uchiha home. 

 

* * *

 

"Why can't I recreate that damned technique?" Tobirama huffs. Being stuck at home while his brother led was a foreign concept, but Tobirama knew why that was, Butsuma knew of Hashirama's plans and was separating them to prevent Tobirama from being corrupted.

 

"Recreate what?" Hashirama asked. An oblivious look on his face. 

 

"You're back!" Tobirama exclaimed, concerned over not sensing his brother's loud chakra. That was the sensor's equivalent of not hearing an elephant stomp right beside you. He must have been deep in meditation to not hear even sense him. "How did you get back so soon?"

 

"We had wounded and needed to flee as soon as possible. But I saw Madara there, and he wasn't pulling any punches. I don't know if he still believes in our kind of peace anymore or if he's just wanting to end the war the way everyone else does," Hashirama confessed to a still Tobirama.

 

 _'Madara'_ Tobirama thought, his arm beginning to burn once more. As if the Sage were trying to punish him for mistaking Izuna for Indra. That reminds him, he had never told Hashirama what he had promised him years ago. "Hashirama, about that technique I tried years ago.."

 

"I thought you dismissed it because it was 'a waste of precious time and chakra' and told father you weren't bothering with it anymore?"

 

"I just said that so he's stop asking questions, but listen when I first used the technique I saw-"

 

A bang interrupted Tobirama. "You two go to bed now! Tomorrow, training is at sunrise tomorrow! I will not accept anything less than the destruction of the Uchiha clan, last battle will not happen again!" Butsuma ordered, his stern gaze observing his sons. After a moment he nodded than walked away.

 

"I'll tell you tomorrow. Good night" Tobirama said, his voice tense daring Hashirama to continue. He wanted to blurt everything out, but Butsuma's orders were to be followed, no matter how mundane they seemed.

 

"...If you're sure...Goodnight Tobirama" Hashirama said.

 

* * *

 

 

_"You definitely are my descendant. Though I wonder why my son picked you to be his champion?" A white haired woman stated softly ._

 

_Tobirama stared at the woman. While a huge part of him was scared... terrified even, another large part felt drawn to her. Looking at her and Tobirama could definitely tell that she was the ancestor to the four great clans. The blank white eyes of the Hyuuga, the glowing red eye of the Uchiha, the thick chakra of the Senju, and the aura of the Uzumaki._

 

_"Why must we fight? You are as much my child as Hagaromo and Hamura, but do not trust them. They betrayed me just as they will betray you. Indra and Ashura were betrayed by Hagaromo and as punishment they were denied the afterlife, doomed to fight the same battles over lifetimes. Tread carefully my child," Kaguya murmured softly as she embraced Tobirama._

 

_Tobirama flinched as Kaguya embraced him. Hagoromo's words about Kaguya's untrustworthy nature didn't prepare him for this. Was she right or was Hagoromo? The only thing he knew was seeing Kaguya here proved that something big was going to happen, and he was going to need to prepare not just himself or the Senju, but the Uchiha, the Hyuuga, and the Uzumaki. They were sure to be targets._

 

_"I wish you the best of luck, please bring peace back to the world" Kaguya murmured into his hair, almost as if she could read his mind._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be Madara and Hashirama meeting for the first time since assuming leadership, but Izuna isn't done trying to end the peace talks... or at least Tobirama himself.


	3. The Meeting of Clans

Tobirama and Hashirama stood amidst the Senju clan, all wearing solemn expressions.  Tobirama frowned, "Brother, I'll give the eulogy, you're... not in the best of shape right now."

 

"Tobirama, I'm now Clan Head. I should be the one to give my own father's eulogy," Hashirama said, gloomy. While he was once ecstatic about being clan head especially since Madara was becoming a clan head as well, the deaths of the clan heads was a serious matter. To ask Tobirama, his second-in-command, to give the eulogy would unsettle the older generation enough to possibly riot. With his plans for the clan, he knew he had to be extra careful.

 

The heir smiled as he heard his brother say that. Despite his strained relationship with Butsuma, Tobirama was happy to know that Hashirama either cared enough about clan or Butsuma himself to give such a serious talk. "Hashirama, thank you"

 

"For what?" Hashirama asked, looking confused.

 

Before Tobirama could answer, the door slide open revealing the now third-in-command Touka. "Hashirama, Tobirama, the ceremony is about to begin."

 

"Let's go"

 

* * *

 

 

Throughout the ceremony all Tobirama could hear is cries for Uchiha blood. The thought that the Uchihas had also lost their leader as well, lost to the crowd. 

 

'Hashirama's plan to make peace with the Uchiha may be a while' Tobirama thought. The young peaceful Senjus' dreams were being covered by the old weary Senjus. 'Perhaps I can make at least part of my plan come true?'

 

* * *

 

 

"Tobirama, times are changing..." Hashirama began. His face was stern, and unless you knew him well you wouldn't see the grief in his eyes. The clan was taking far too long to come to the agreement for a peace treaty. Tobirama proposed a treaty with the other three great clans.

 

Indeed they were, Madara and Izuna were becoming far too strong for comfort.  Though with his increased knowledge, Tobirama began to feel like his life was a puppet show, but even if that's the case then he'll become the puppetmaster. 

 

"I know, we need to push harder. The Uchiha, the Uzumaki, and the Hyuuga they are part of what's going to happen. We need them on our side, but right now we don't even have our own clan on our side," Tobirama said. Never in his life did Tobirama expect to feel that his own family was a hindrance, like he did right now. "I'll talk to Madara."

 

"Uh, Tobirama maybe I should do it. I am Clan Head and Madara's former best friend-"

 

"Those are exactly why you shouldn't go," Tobirama interrupted, "You are biased, and the Clan won't want to support us until they see the Uchiha do want peace as well. You are also too idealistic for this role, nor would the Clan let you leave anyway without an escort."

 

"But Tobirama, I want to help," Hashirama sulked, causing Tobirama to sigh in frustration.

 

"You will, your ideals will help more here than with Madara. I had already sent a note to Madara, and the two of us will meet in Neutral Territories to discuss possible solutions," The younger soothed, trying to control his own temper.


	4. Meeting of the Clans Part II

"Are you sure I can't go?" Hashirama asked, looking glum. When the hawk was sent out, Hashirama had been planning to visit Madara, but Tobirama almost eagerly nominated himself instead. This was Tobirama, but he seemed to almost beam to Hashirama. To others though, he still had the same stony air as before.

 

"Hashirama, act your age. I will be gone for at most a week, try your hardest to not destroy the clan before then... please?" Tobirama asked. He was apprehensive, but he knew that even with his quiet support, the Uchiha saw him as a major threat to peace. "Whatever preconceived notion you have in your head brother, forget it. I'm going to improve my relations with the Uchiha Clan. If both clans agree to continue with peace talks, then we will meet at each compound. There you can see Madara and chat with me," 

 

"But Tobirama..."

 

_"Hashirama"_

 

"I was just going to say 'bye'" Hashirama grumbled.

 

"I'll be off now, I have everything right here" Tobirama continued, pulling out his travel scroll which Hashirama presumed actually has all of Tobirama's possessions.

 

With that Hashirama and a majority of the Senju Clan enthusiastically waved the young heir off. 

 

Tobirama smiled as he called out, "Bye". He then activated his hirashin technique, allowing him to easily appear into Neutral Territory. He estimated he had about 20 minutes until Madara arrived.

 

* * *

 

 

 " _T_ _obirama Senju_ " That was a name that had almost became fiction to Madara, almost like he had assumed that since Hashirama agreed with him then Tobirama had to as well. Izuna was proof enough to contradict that. Since he had heard of Madara's plans, he had almost seemed to conspire against him. Every mention of the Senju was met with Izuna's scorn. Tobirama seemed less like a human and more like a demon to Izuna. So when a letter had arrived addressed to Madara from Tobirama, it was immediately met with suspicion by Izuna. He was then told by Madara, as a clan head not a brother, to not share it with anyone until Madara gave him permission. 

 

"Brother! Surely you cannot expect those vile Senju to extend an  _olive branch.."_   Izuna spat the word out, "...for peace! Do not forget what happened to Miyuki! She lost her son due to those horrid Senju! I can think of so many other instances of us Uchiha being swindled by the Senju. Name one instance of a peaceful Senju, who's idea of peace is anything but the total destruction of our clan!"

 

"Right here!" Madara exclaimed back waving the letter, "all that happened before Hashirama and Tobirama, they want to change things and I believe them! I'm not arguing with you, as your clan head, I'm putting you in charge. I trust that you will not engage in any battles and keep the clan safe until I get back!"

 

"Fine, I will go along with it, but only if you get a majority of the clan's approval," Izuna relented.

 

* * *

 

 

"Izuna, I'll be gone about 6 days. You're in charge of the Uchiha until I return, remember no one knows about this. I'll see Tobirama, and if I agree with him then I'm going to need your help convincing the clan," Madara said, at the back entrance of the compound. It was the fastest route to Neutral Territory. He had about a day to walk there. Then he'd be there at around the scheduled time.

 

"Fine, don't get yourself killed," Izuna huffed waving at the retreating figure of his brother. He had no clue what he was going to do for 6 days, or how he was going to convince the clan not to go to war until Madara gets back without revealing why.

 

* * *

 

 

"Tobirama" Madara greeted as he sat in front of the white haired Senju.

 

"Madara" Tobirama returned. His stern face hiding his unease inside. He knew exactly what he planned to do, but to get the leader of his clan's enemy to agree, was it possible? 

 

"Why didn't Hashirama come instead?" Madara glared. While he may want to believe Tobirama, if this was a ploy to attack the Uchiha, then he was going to burn the Senju clan to ashes.

 

 "Hashirama is not good at negotiating," Tobirama began before lightly chuckling, "He has a bad habit of promising big, grand items in order to get someone's attention".

 

"That... sounds like Hashirama" Madara smiled, glad that the Senju hadn't changed that much.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part III coming soon. This will go to a four part chapter before I will have another time skip.


	5. The Uneasy Alliance

"Men, the Uchiha and Senju have been idle for awhile. While that is normally not a cause for concern, the fact that Madara, the leader of the Uchiha, and Tobirama, the adviser for the Senju Clan, are meeting together leaving their Clan's by themselves. We attack them at dawn!" The Kaguya Clan leader grinned, smiling savagely at his men. He was eager to wipe those bastards off the map. Then the scales of power won't just be teetered between the two Clans leaving the rest of the Clans to battle it out for scraps.

 

The men cheered, eyes gleaming with cruelty. They wanted to do this for years.

 

In just 2 hours, the Senju and Uchiha Clans will be wiped off the map.

 

* * *

 

 

"Izuna, there seems to be a Clan gathered across the border we share with the Senju" Hikaku reported, his tone betraying his worry.

 

 "Madara would be able to handle this," An Uchiha muttered to his girlfriend.

 

"Oh give him a break, it's not his fault he's the weaker brother," his girlfriend scolded, as she nonetheless gnawed on her lip.

 

"He can't do this."

 

"Why do we listen to him? Now we're in danger, and Madara has abandoned us"

 

"Enough!" Izuna barked trying and failing to hold his temper. "Isamu try to find  out what's going on with that Clan. Kazuki provide backup, and Kimiko come here,"

 

"What is it, Izuna?" Kimiko asked, tensed and ready for her assignment.

 

"Madara is meeting with... ugh Tobirama Senju. Locate both of them," Izuna ordered.

 

"Do you want me to eliminate Tobirama? With Madara's help it should be easy," Kimiko commented.

 

 _Now's my chance, but... no it wasn't the Senju, they haven't attacked all week even with us weakened. So I'll give them the benefit of the doubt... for now._ Izuna thought before responding, "No, whoever is attacking seems not to be connected with the Senju. We know the Senju well enough to connect the dots. Whoever they are, it seems we are to prepare for a battle," Izuna relented. He was sad, but with Madara's recent rebelliousness  there's no telling how he'd react to sending Kimiko to assassinate Tobirama, he maybe even attack Kimiko!

 

* * *

 

 

"Today those bastards fall! Then all will fear the might of the Kaguya Clan!" The leader barked out excitedly.

 

'Izuna must know about this' Isamu thought as he was prepared to disappear.

 

"Hey, are you ready to destroy those Uchiha bastards?" A Kaguya member asked as he clasped a heavy hand on Isamu.

 

"Yeah, we'll get those assholes!" Kazuki 'declared' as he tried to grin as demonically as the leader. In Isamu's eyes, he looked like he swallowed a lemon.

 

'We might not be able to escape,' The Uchiha thought as the weight of the situation dawned on them.

 

* * *

 

 

Kimiko kept jumping, she knew she only had a few hours to locate her clan head. Where would he go? "If I was hiding a meeting between two clans, where would I go?" she asked herself. 'He can't be by the outskirts, because Tobirama would have been seen. The Senju is too conniving to pull such a rookie mistake so the only other place is...'

 

"Neutral Land" Kimiko breathed out as her eyes widened. 'To fight there means that all people involved would be executed by order of the Fire Damiyo. That means they're not there to fight. Ugh, I need to find those two!'

 

"Have you seen two young men that just came here?" she asked a civilian.  She wished she knew what they were disguised as to make locating them easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part III of IV


	6. Chapter 6

"So you agree to the terms?" Madara asked, as he flicked his eyes over the horizon. Was his clan okay? Or did he make a mistake in coming here?

 

Tobirama let the ghost of a smile appear on his lips as he mulled over the plans. While he was not Clan Head, Hashirama had given him permission to act in his name. Though Madara did not know this. "For now it's acceptable, I'm sure more terms will be added once this becomes more than a verbal contract," he mused.

 

Madara stared. He knew it was rude, but the concept of someone else agreeing with him had never struck him as something he needed until then. With Hashirama, they had bared their raw grief to each other, but Tobirama had never done that. Madara felt like he could trust him as he trusted Hashirama, but the cynic in him wanted to scoff at this.

 

"It's acceptable? Though why are you so obsessed with adding the Hyuuga and Uzumaki to this little gathering? More power?" Madara questioned.

 

_Obsessed_ was not a word Tobirama agreed with, but without showing his cards he couldn't refute that. The dreams of Kaguya had gotten worse. The longer he was in Madara's presence the more he realized that the Uchiha was not unreasonable, but he had the feeling of being watched every word became a minefield as he struggled to reveal enough to Madara without revealing anything to his follower.

 

* * *

 

 

"Lord Madara!" Kimiko exclaimed as she sensed the oppressive chakra of the two powerhouses. The civilians near her must be blind to not recognize the two most terrifying men that were inferior only to the God of Shinobi himself.

 

"...Kimiko...?" Madara asked as he saw the female Uchiha run to him. Unbeknownst to him, Tobirama tensed up. 

 

"We've been attacked!" She gasped to him, as she clutched at her knees. Relief at the sight of her leader made her nearly grin with delight. She knew he would always aid the Uchiha, and he would do it even if it took him his life. Though Tobirama made her wary, she knew together they could take the Senju heir if he tried anything.

 

"What!" Madara snarled as he saw red. Sharingan spinning violently within his eyes. The coward that attacked them while he was gone would die painfully. He glared at the tense Senju. The pieces fell together, and the hope inside him died.  "You cowardly bastard!" he lunged managing to pin the other man to a tree by his neck. 

 

"No my lord! He had no clue, not even Tobirama of the Senju allow his own people to be cannon fodder!" Kimiko exclaimed.

 

"The Senju and Uchiha have been attacked!" She repeated when both men stood shock still. Tobirama's face white from either dread or blood lose as Madara still had yet to release his throat.

 

* * *

 

 "Hashirama, where's Tobirama?" Touka called as she dodged a bone weapon. "Ugh, these fucking bones are killing me!"

 

The Kaguya member cackled as he threw the bones. "That's the idea!"

 

Suddenly vines snapped over and trapped the man only for him to rip through the vines.  "Have the women and children been evacuated?" Hashirama asked as he tried to immobilize several Kaguya members at once.  "Where is Tobirama and Madara!?" 

 

* * *

 

 

"Soon, my plan will be complete. All I need is a little more time..." murmured Kaguya as she watched through the eyes of her Zetsu plant. "Indra and Ashura's reincarnation are trying so hard to do the work for me, how nice of them. Though the real problem is that white haired brat, if he digs to deep I'm going to need to stop him no matter what it takes" 

 

 


	7. A Sudden Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I made this one fairly short, but I promise I haven't abandoned this story. I am also curious about how it ends, but I'm no longer focusing on chapter link, and I may revise some errors (spelling mostly and tenses) before I work on anymore. I also no longer have an idea for how many chapters this will have.

"The Kaguya Clan?" Madara repeated dumbly, they were a weak clan with their kekkai genkai appearing in only a select few. The idea of them taking on the Uchiha and the Senju was laughable unless both clans had been significantly weakened.

 

"Like us leaving" Tobirama finished, making Madara realise he had uttered that out loud.

 

"We need to leave now!" Kimiko all but shouted snapping the two men out of their daze. 

 

"With all the Chakra tags near the Senju compound, I can get us there fairly quick, but with all those chakra fluctuations I can get us close without draining me of all my chakra," Tobirama said as he prepared his chakra.

 

"I've seen that technique, the teleportation thing?" Madara asked as he rested his hand on Tobirama's shoulder-as he had seen Hashirama do so many times before.

 

"It's not a... ugh nevermind let's just go" Tobirama grumbled as he flashed away once Kimiko put her hand on his other shoulder.

 

* * *

 

 

Hashirama frowned as he realised that everytime he sent one member away they came back with reinforcements. It wasn't like the Uchiha who had agreed to fight only on the battlefield... and not through the use of child soldiers once Hashirama and Madara took over. 

 

'The only way to end this battle is to end them' Hashirama thought with sorrow. As with his dark thoughts the roots darkened and sharpened slicing through the Kaguya who had approached the safehouse.

 

 Touka dodged yet another blow as she began to plan her strategy. The Kaguya attacked too quick and viciously for her to mold her chakra into an attack. She was grounded and swarmed with the barbaric Kaguya stabbing and slashing at her with their very bones. 

 

'Think! I need to find a way out of this to use my techniques!' Touka thought angrily swinging her naginata. 'I could retreat and attack from a distance, but that leaves them to flock to another Senju... wait what's that on the edge of the compound?'  

 

There at the edge of the horizon, the Kaguya seemed to be fighting someone else, and if the fire blast were anything to go by, then the Uchiha were fighting against the Kaguya.

 

"Hashirama needs to know about this, but without Tobirama we can't teleport to the otherside so we will need to fight our way to the Uchiha without letting them cut us down too" Touka muttered, as she forced a small wind jutsu out to throw the Kaguya blocking her from Hashirama.

 

* * *

 

 

'I need to tell them, but will they believe me?' Tobirama thought, the technique had taken a lot to transport the three of them so Madara had placed him on his back so he could both lookout and give them updates on the battle while conserving his chakra.

 

'Why is Lord Madara so friendly with Tobirama?' Kimiko mused as she struggled to match her lord's pace. Glancing to the side, she could see Madara wearing a murderous expression, but with Tobirama's eyes closed she couldn't read his expression.

 

"Tobirama, what's going on!" Madara barked as he increased his pace. 'How could I be so stupid! Izuna isn't used to leading the clan nor leading them in battle'

 

**Author's Note:**

> The Clans will use listed characters such as Kushina, Neji, etc despite them not existing yet. They will technically be the same characters with some modifications. OC's will be used sparingly.


End file.
